What can change a person
by filia-qui-mortis
Summary: Es geht um Kai und Tala, die durch einen Vorfall getrennte Wege gehen. Späterüberschlagen sich die Geschenisse und Kais Familie spielt auch eine Rolle in dieser FF. Lasst euch überraschen .
1. Chapter 1

**1.Kapitel: Wahre Entschlossenheit**

Mit hohem Tempo flog ein Blade aus der Arena. „Okay Leute die Trainingszeit ist zuende!" verkündete daraufhin der Leader. Grummelnd hob der Verlierer des Matsches seinen Blade auf. „Mensch Kai musst du immer so übertreiben! Der ist ja fast Schrott!" empörte sich ein Blasslilahaariger Junge über seinen Trainingspartner.

Ein verachtendes „Hm" erhielt dieser zur Antwort und kurz darauf verschwand Kai auch schon aus dem riesigen Raum. „Der hat ja mal wieder ne Laune!" stellte Ian etwas lauter fest als er vor hatte. „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn man dich ,nach dem du weist was Freiheit heißt, wieder einsperrt?" verteidigte der Teamleader Kai.

„Tala hat Recht! Und das nur weil Voltaire das Sorgerecht für ihn hat solang er noch nicht volljährig ist." unterstützte nun auch Spencer Talas Aussage. „Wir gehen besser in unsere ´Zimmer´, ich habe keine Lust mich heute noch mit Boris rumzuärgern!" man merkte deutlich den ironischen Unterton in Talas Stimme.

Gesagt, getan und so verschwanden die Mitglieder der Demolition Boys in ihren Zimmern. Bis auf einer. Mit seinen wachsamen, saphirblauen Augen ging er durch die sperrlicht beleuchteten Gänge. Nach einer kurzen Zeitspanne erreichte Tala sein gewünschtes Ziel und betrat scheinbar unbemerkt den Raum.

„Was willst du?" wurde er nicht grad freundschaftlich empfangen. „Mit dir reden K...", Tala konnte noch nicht mal ausreden, da unterbrach ihn der Jüngere schon barsch,

„Es gibt nichts zu besprechen!" Kai machte eine kurze Pause, fuhr dann aber leiser fort „Und schon gar nicht hier!" Tala verstand was der Blaugrauhaarige meinte und verließ sein Zimmer, nur um wenige Minuten später durch einen nicht benutzten Schacht in der von Kälte überzogenen Waldlandschaft Moskaus zu landen.

Das machten sie öfter, vor allem dann, wenn sie ungestört sein wollten. Sie mussten nur rechtzeitig zur Zimmerkontrolle zurück sein. Die Zeit verging und aus 5 Minuten wurden 15. Haben sie ihn erwischt oder warum brauch er so lange? Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sie konnten Kai nicht ertappt haben, dafür waren sie viel zu vorsichtig! Langsam fröstelte Tala. Ohne Jacke, sondern nur in Shirt war es doch recht kalt, obwohl er an diese gewöhnt war. Plötzlich spürte er wie ihm etwas über die Schultern gelegt wurde und kurz darauf von zwei Armen umschlungen wurde. „Na endlich! Ich dacht schon du willst mich im Schnee stehen lassen!". „Ich?! Niemals! Aber es wäre doch ein wenig zu auffällig gewesen, oder?" Angesprochener drehte sich in der Umarmung, um in die von ihm so vergötterten rubinroten Augen zu blicken. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden ernst. „Du vermisst sie nicht wahr? Auch wenn sie dich meistens genervt haben." Schweigen entstand, das nach wenigen Minuten durch ein ehrlich gemeintes „Ja" durchbrochen wurde. Kai zeigte ungern seine Gefühle, doch Tala gegenüber war dies etwas anderes. Es hätte keinen Sinn gemacht den Rothaarigen an zulügen, den diese würde er ohne weiteres durchschauen, das wusste Kai. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da, in der Umarmung des jeweils anderen. Genossen die traute Zweisamkeit und wärme die sein Gegenüber ausstrahlte. Leicht beugte sich Tala zu den Kleineren runter und verschmolz Kais mit seinen Lippen. Kurz nach dem er nach Einlass bettelte, der ihm sogleich vom Jüngeren gewehrt wurde, entfachte zwischen den beiden ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel. Erst als ihnen die Luftreserven ausgingen trennten sie sich und atmeten tief durch. Um die zwei Russen wurde es langsam dunkler.

„Wir müssen zurück! Sonst kriegen wir noch gewaltige Schwierigkeiten mit Balkov!"

Diesmal war es Tala, der als erstes wieder durch den Schacht zurück in die Abtei und somit kurze Zeit später auch in seinem Zimmer war. Er hatte Glück im Unglück. Nur wenige Minuten später wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen und zwei Männer mit Umhängen kamen herein. Seit wann kontrollieren die ohne Boris die Zimmer? Irgendetwas ist hier faul! ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Tala aus. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Seufzend ließ sich der Russe auf sein Bett fallen. Diese Aktion war eindeutig zu knapp gewesen und still hoffte er das Kai sein Zimmer schon erreicht hatte.

„Na schönen Ausflug gehabt Hiwatari?" Genannter war grad um die Ecke in den Gang gebogen in dem sein Zimmer lag und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Kaum merklich zuckte er zusammen. In seinen Gedanken schwirrten ihm Dinge von Irgendwann musste es ja schief gehen bis hoffentlich ist Tala nichts passiert durch den Kopf. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt Hiwatari! Also antworte gefälligst!" die nun wütend klingende Stimme des lilahaarigen Mannes holte Kai in die Realität zurück. Mit seiner emotionslosen Miene durchbohrte der Graublauhaarige den weitaus Älteren. Das Ja, als verlangte Antwort auf die Frage Balkovs, drängte er geschickt zurück. Stattdessen blieb Kai stumm. „Ich verliere langsam meine Geduld Hiwatari!" um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, landete die Hand des Größeren, geballt als Faust, in den Magen des Jugendlichen. Dieser beugte sich nur leicht, die Arme kaum um die schmerzende Stelle geschlungen, hinunter. Zu häufig wurde schon auf die Jungen eingeschlagen, als das sie noch wahre Schmerzen spüren könnten. Hastig griff der Lilahaarige ins Genick Kais und zehrte ihn so hinter sich her. Vor einer massiven Holztür blieben sie stehen. Klopfen halte den Gang entlang. Ein barsches „Herein!" war zu hören und sie taten wie ihnen befohlen, mehr oder minder unfreiwillig.

„Sehr schön Balkov! Und jetzt geh und kümmere dich gefälligst um Ivanov!"

„Jawohl!" und in windesteile fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Mit einem Ruck stand nun die Person auf, die bis eben noch auf einen Stuhl saß und stemmte sich mit beiden Armen auf den massiven Holztisch vor sich. Die Augen des Mannes blitzten gefährlich auf. „Du wirst schwächer Kai! Und so was sehe ich sehr ungern! Nenn mir den Grund dafür!" leise, fast flüsternd und bedrohlich sprach der Mann und wartete auf eine Antwort, seitens des Graublauhaarigen. Doch diese blieb aus. Konnte sich dieser doch schon denken das der alte Mann so oder so schon die Antwort wusste. Also warum auf dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel großartig eingehen, dachte sich der junge Russe. Stattdessen blickte Kai den Grauhaarigen verhasst aus seinen rubinroten Augen an. „Ab jetzt trainierst du wieder alleine. Ich kann es nicht weiter verantworten das Ivanov in dir solch wiederhafte und unnützliche Gefühle weckt!" nun löste sich die Gestalt vom Tisch und schritt auf Kai zu. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie. Entschlossenheit fackelte in den Augen des Jüngeren. Schließlich sprach er mit ruhiger und leiser Stimme seine Gedanken „Ich werde trainieren wo, wann und mit wem ich will! Und Tala sowie die Demolition Boys lässt du da raus!"

„Dein Mut in aller Ehre mein Enkel, aber wage es ja nicht noch einmal mir zu wiedersprechen!" Unsanft machte Kai Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Doch in ihm flammte nur noch mehr das Bedürfnis sich endgültig gegen seinen Großvater zustellen. Zulange hatte dieser ihn wie eine Marionette für seine Zwecke benutzt, ihn gequält und gedemütigt. Voltaire gefiel es gar nicht diese Entschlossenheit in den Augen seines Enkels zu sehen. Er wurde zusehends wütender. „Du bist nichts weiter als ein Schwächling geblendet von irrelevanten Gefühlen!" er beugte sich zu den Jungen hinunter und schlug mit voller Wucht zu. Nicht ein Laut kam von Kai, dafür aber packte er den älteren Mann am Handgelenk ehe dieser zum wiederholtenmalle zuschlagen konnte. Die Stille, die für kurze Zeit entstand, wurde vom emotionslosen Klang Kais Stimme durchgebrochen „Ich bin kein Schwächling. Die gewonnenen Matches dürften Beweis genug sein!" Mit solch ein Argument hatte Voltaire eindeutig nicht gerechnet.

Doch dann stahl sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Du bist wie dein Vater! Jagst deinen Gefühlen hinterher! Er konnte sich und seine ach so geliebte Familie vielleicht grad noch so mir entziehen, auch wenn er dafür einen hohen Preis zahlte! Doch dich werd ich nicht so schnell verlieren!" Diese Sätze sprach Voltaire mit solch einer Verachtung das Kai es die Kehle zuschnürte. Immer wieder schwirrten die gleichen Worte in seinem Kopf grad noch so entziehen...er und seine geliebte Familie...entziehen! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Kai wusste nicht wie, doch er schaffte es sich zu befreien und eilte aus dem Büro. Zurück lies er einen mehr als verärgerten Großvater.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten erreichte Kai sein Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Langsam lies sich der Graublauhaarige an ihr hinab gleiten. Er war sichtlich verwirrt und seine rubinroten Opale wirkten glasig. Immer und immer wieder spielte er die letzte Szene in Gedanken ab. Kann es wirklich sein?! Hat er mich auch noch all die Jahre angelogen? Ich werde es herausfinden! Aber allein. Tala hat wegen mir schon genug Schwierigkeiten und auch die anderen kann und werde ich nicht mit da rein ziehen! Und sollte es sich Bewahrheiten, werde ich sie suchen, wo auch immer sie seien sollten! Meine Familie...meine Eltern!... 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**2.Kapitel: Der Beginn...**

„Kai!...He Kai!...KAI!" Immer lauter werdend rief jemand seinen Namen, doch der Graublauhaarige dachte nicht daran aufzuwachen. Sein Gegenüber musste schmunzeln, da Kai sonst nie so tief schlief. Sacht hob er den Schlafenden an und legte ihn in sein Bett. Leicht verwundert, das jener durch diese Aktion auch nicht wach geworden ist, legte er sich zu ihm und bettete seinen Kopf auf den Brustkorb des anderen. Der ruhige und gleichmäßige Rhythmus von Herzschlag und Atem hatte eine einschläfernde Wirkung auf den Rothaarigen. Er vergaß ganz warum er eigentlich zu seinem Teamkollegen wollte und driftete langsam, seine Wärmequelle an sich ziehend, in einen schlafähnlichen Zustand.

Dieser hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn unter seinen Kopf begann sich nun der Körper des Jüngeren zu bewegen. Etwas verwirrt darüber das er auf einmal in seinem Bett lag und noch dazu mit einem leichten Gewicht auf der Brust, wachte Kai endlich auf.

„Was machst du hier?" Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu erhalten, wurde er durch ein „Shhh..." und einen Finger auf seinen Lippen zum schweigen gebracht. Sanft drückte Tala den halb Aufgerichteten zurück ins Kissen und verwickelte ihn in einen zärtlichen Zungenkuss. Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaßen sie alles um sich herum. Ihre Ängste, ihre Sorgen und Gedanken. Jetzt zählten nur sie. In dem Moment als Tala beschloss Kai von seinem doch recht lästigen Shirt befreien zu wollen, klopfte es an die Tür. Es war Bryan, der anscheinend der Meinung war die Beiden an das Training erinnern zu müssen.

Argh.. wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?! Kaum merklich seufzte der Ältere genervt. Kai hingegen atmete etwas erleichtert aus. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er es wäre Balkov oder gar Voltaire gewesen. Diese hätten aber garantiert nicht geklopft, da war sich Kai sicher.

„Sie sind also geschäftlich Unterwegs und haben Sayoi die Leitung übergeben." Wiederholte Kai monoton und kürzer gefasst das eben Gehörte. Sie waren gerade auf dem weg von der Dusche zu den Trainingsräumen, als ihnen der Abteiarzt, Sayoi Ushizaki, entgegen kam und den Graublauhaarigen lächelnd einen „Guten Morgen

Kai-kun" wünschte. „Du hättest echt Schauspieler, anstatt Arzt werden sollen!" war die einzigste Reaktion Kais auf sein Gegenüber. Und genau das war der Grund warum er dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht über den Weg traute. „Wie geht es deinem Arm Tala-kun?" erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige. „Besser!" Es genügte nur ein kurzer Blickwechsel der zwei jungen Russen und Kai verstand, das Boris dem Rothaarigen noch einen so schnell nicht vergesslichen Abend beschert hatte. Verärgert musterte Kai den Verband am linken Oberarm des Teamchefs. Dieser elende Balkov! 

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem, für die Demolition Boys vorgesehenen, Trainingsraum. Es lief alles seinen gewohnten Gang, bis auf die Tatsache, das die Jungen etwas entspannter wirkten. Inmitten der Trainingseinheit rief Dr. Ushizaki Kai zu sich. „Was?" fragte dieser kurz und in einem unverkennbar gereizten Ton. Im Gegensatz zu sonst sah Sayoi den kleineren mit ernster Miene an. Irrte sich der Graublauhaarige oder konnte er sogar Besorgnis in den dunkelgrünen Augen des jungen Arztes sehen? „Kai-kun komm bitte nach dem Training mit in mein Behandlungszimmer!" Dies war keine Bitte, sondern schon fast ein Befehl, so durchdringend wie ihn Sayoi ansah. Nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens fuhr dieser fort. „Ich möchte mit dir reden und mir deine Schulter ansehen!" Er deutete auf die rechte obere Körperhälfte des Graublauhaarigen. Wieso meine Schulter? Mit der ist doch nichts! Und worüber will er überhaupt mit mir reden? Er war verwirrt, aber wie fast immer lies Kai sich nichts anmerken.

Matsch für Matsch gewann er. Sie lenkten ihn ein wenig ab und seine rubinroten Augen strahlten eine unbändige Kampfeslust aus, als er Tala im letzten Spiel gegenüberstand.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick spürte Kai ein Ziehen in seiner rechten Schulter beim Start, doch dachte er sich nichts weiter dabei und startete seinen Blade. Das Matsch dauerte einige Zeit länger als die vorherigen. Doch zum Schluss verließen Beide die Bey-Arena als Sieger. „Komm nachher unbedingt zu mir! Wir müssen was wichtiges besprechen!" hauchte Tala dem Kleineren noch zu, bevor die einzelnen Teammitglieder in ihren Zimmern verschwanden.

In Gedanken wieder am gestrigen Abend angekommen, lief Kai dem 25-jährigen hinterher. Gerade darüber nachdenkend wie er überhaupt an die gut bewachten Akten der Blader kommen sollte, hörte er die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer hinter sich zu gehen. Erst die leicht befehlerische Stimme des Älteren holte ihn komplett in die Realität zurück. „Setzt dich und mach dein Oberkörper frei!." Kurz widmete sich der Schwarzhaarige schriftlichen Dingen zu, während Kai, sehr ungern, tat wie ihm befohlen.

Nun saß er dort und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Arztes kontrollierend und missbilligend. „Ich kann dir helfen..." Kai zuckte unter dem Druck der Hand an seiner Schulter zusammen und wollte etwas sagen, doch Sayoi lies sich nicht unterbrechen und redete unbeirrt weiter. „...an die Akten zukommen. Ich werde die Kapuzenträger ablenken, solang kannst du ungestört die Informationen suchen die du brauchst..." „Woher?.. Wieso..?..." Dieser junge Mann hatte es geschafft in nur 10 Sekunden Kai aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Lass mich bitte aussprechen. Ich wollte mit Voltaire über euer Training reden und habe so durch Zufall das Gespräch mitbekommen. In dem Moment habe ich für mich selber den Entschluss gefasst euch endgültig hier raus zu holen und dir zu helfen. Ich kann einfach nicht länger mit ansehen wie sie euch quälen!" Während er sprach tastete er weiter die Schulter des Jüngeren ab, der ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah. „Dann wollen die anderen und Tala mit deiner Hilfe aus dieser Hölle hier fliehen, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe." Er sprach leise, aber Sayoi verstand ihn trotzdem gut. „Ja." Er wandte sich zu einer Schublade seines Tisches und suchte etwas. Darüber wollte Tala also mit mir reden! Man merkte das es unter dem graublauen Haar begann zu arbeiten. Konnten sie wirklich dem Abteiarzt vertrauen? Sehr oft hatte dieser ihnen schon aus heiklen Situationen geholfen. Ein paar mal haben sie ihn sogar mit Balkov reden hören, nur in diesen Momenten war er wie ausgewechselt. Gab keinerlei Emotionen preis. Log sogar Boris und seinen Großvater an, um einige der malträtierten Jungen zu schützen. Die meisten hatten, wie auch die Demolition Boys, ein schon fast freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu Sayoi aufgebaut. Und wie es schien, ohne jegliche Kenntnisnahme seitens der Abteileiter. Etwas kühles auf seiner rechten Schulter holte Kai aus seinen Überlegungen zurück. „Was..." weiter kam er nicht denn just in diesem Augenblick begann der ältere wieder mit reden und verband dabei die Schulter. „Du musst dir beim Aufprall gestern auf den Boden die Schulter verrenkt haben. Halt sie einfach in den nächsten 48 Stunden so ruhig wie möglich, dann kannst du deinen Blade auch wieder vernünftig starten, aber so wie ich dich kenne hast du wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal mit bekommen das etwas damit nicht stimmt!" Das hatte gesessen. Für nur wenige Sekunden schaute Kai sein Gegenüber ungläubig an. Konnte sich keinen Reim darauf bilden, warum, der junge Mann ihn so gut kennen will. Sie begegneten sich vor 2 Monaten das erste mal, also zu dem Zeitpunkt als Kai wieder in die Abtei zurückkehren musste. Nicht gerade eine lange Zeit um jemanden gut kennen zu wollen , dachte sich der 16-jährige Russe. Schweigen. Kai hatte seine Fassung wieder gefunden und mit dieser eine Entscheidung. Während er sich sein Shirt überzog gab er dem Größeren zu verstehen, was er von seinen Angebot hielt. „Ich nehme deine Hilfe an!" Damit verschwand er aus dem Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Talas Zimmer. Siegessicher grinste der junge Arzt in sich hinein und widmete sich wieder dem schriftlichen Teil seiner Arbeit zu.

Noch immer in Gedanken sich selbst eine Schellend, lief Kai die Gänge entlang. Warum habe ich seine Hilfe angenommen? Ich vertraue ihm noch nicht einmal! Dazu hätten wir auch allen Grund. Sayoi kann verdammt gut schauspielern, dazu stellt sich noch die Frage WIE er uns hier eigentlich rausholen will. Ist das etwa eine Falle? Das würde zumindest das überstürzte Verschwinden der zwei Alten ein wenig mehr erklären. 

Mit langsamen Schritten näherte sich Kai, mit seinen rubinroten Augen die Tür fixierend, seinem Ziel. Er hielt es nicht mal für nötig vorher anzuklopfen, dem entsprechend fiel auch die Reaktion aus. 8, in verschiedenen Farben glänzend, Opale blickten ihn todbringend an. Doch nur ein paar, saphirblaue, Augen strahlten schon fast Freude und Erleichterung aus, als diese erkannten, wer dort eben eingetreten war. Nicht etwa die Tatsache das die anderen Demolition Boys anwesend waren verwunderte den Graublauhaarigen. Nein, es war eher die Begebenheit das sie auf den Boden saßen und einen leichten Kreis bildeten. In der Mitte lagen Papiere ausgebreitet und erst auf den 2. oder 3. Blick erkannte Kai das es sich um Lage- und Baupläne der Abtei handelte. Zur Überraschung aller setzte sich Kai zu ihnen auf den Boden, direkt neben Tala, zeigte jedoch keinerlei Gefühlsregungen. Schloss einfach die Augen und schien abzuwarten, ob und wer anfing mit reden. Wie eine Klinge durch stach, nach Minuten der Stille, Kais Stimme die Luft. „Macht was ihr wollt! Umstimmen kann ich euch eh nicht mehr! Aber nennt mir dafür nur einen vernünftigen Grund, warum wir ihm vertrauen sollten?!" Spencer, Bryan und Ian glaubten sich verhört zu haben. Ihnen vielen auf Anhieb so einige Argumente, die für den Abteiarzt sprachen, ein. Berichteten den Graublauhaarigen im ruhigen Ton, das was der Halbrusse für sie alle schon, während er weg war, getan oder sogar erreicht hatte. Ebenfalls erläuterten sie dem desinteressiert Wirkenden, das sie unbedingt den schnellsten Weg aus diesem Gebäude finden müssten. Doch das Wann und Wie schien der Arzt noch nicht bedacht zu haben, denn darüber fiel kein einziges Wort in den Aufzählungen der Teamkollegen. Sie merkten auch schon bald, das sie mit ihrer Argumentation und den bisherigen Informationen nur noch mehr das Misstrauen in ihrem Teamkollegen auslösten. Dieser widmete sich auch schon wieder ganz seinen eigenen Gedanken. Tala hörte sich das ganze unbeteiligt an. Er schien der einzigste zu sein dem es auffiel das Kai mit Gedanken ganz wo anders war und dem Gespräch kaum folgte. Er beschloss die anderen aus seinem Zimmer zu dirigieren und noch einmal mit dem Kleineren unter vier Augen zu reden.

Kurz nachdem sich die Tür schloss, wandte sich der Rotschopf zu dem immer noch am Bodensitzenden. „Was ist mit dir los Kai?" Er machte eine kurze Pause um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und fuhr, in einem für ihn ungewohnt sanften Ton fort. „Dich beschäftigt doch etwas? Und das hat anscheinend nicht unbedingt etwas mit Sayoi zu tun." Mit wenigen Schritten stand er hinter Kai und beugte sich zu ihm runter, umarmte ihn. „Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst!" Der Kleinere schmiegte sich an ihn und schien für einen Moment lang zu überlegen. Gab jedoch kein Laut von sich. Genoss lediglich die Wärme die Talas Körper ausstrahlte. Noch ein wenig mehr den Jüngeren an sich ziehend, wechselte Tala das Thema, da er keine Antwort mehr seitens Kai erwartete. „Ich bitte dich Kai, so schwer es dir auch fällt, vertrau ihm! Ich hatte auch meine Zweifel, aber er hat uns und vor allem dich vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätten Balkov und Voltaire keine Gnade mit dir gehabt und dich nur noch in den Laboren behalten, als Rache das du sie angeblich verraten hast." Jetzt rührte sich der Körper in der Umarmung des Älteren etwas. „Definiere Verrat!" Eine unangenehme Pause entstand. Jedoch lies Kai Tala nicht zur Antwort kommen. „ Die einzigsten die ich verraten habe, sind die Bladebreakers! Tala ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt warum ich in Russland bleibe, sie denken ich habe sie wegen euch verlassen." Tala wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Kai hatte keinerlei Ausdruck in seiner Stimme gehabt, doch er war sich sicher, das es dem Graublauhaarigen in irgendeiner Hinsicht ernst war. Noch eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da. Gingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Und trotzdem wurde Tala das Gefühl nicht los, das Kai noch etwas gänzlich anderes bedrückte. Ein Blick mit seinen saphirblau funkelnden Augen auf seinen Kleinen, wie er ihn gern in Gedanken nannte, reichte aus um festzustellen, das jener eingeschlafen war. Und zum zweiten mal an diesem Tage hob er ihn auf seine Arme und trug den Schlafenden ohne ihn aufzuwecken in sein Bett. Leicht Seufzend legte sich der Rotschopf zu dem Jüngeren und schlief auch schon bald, mit Kai in den Armen, ein.

Durch ein ziehen in seiner rechten Schulterhälfte wachte Kai auf. Jemand hatte absichtlich eine Hand auf die verbundene Stelle gelegt und rüttelte leicht daran. Gerade als er sich Lautstark beklagen wollte was das überhaupt soll, wurde ihm der Mund zugehalten. „Pssst!...Komm mit Kai-kun und versuch Tala-kun nicht zu wecken!" Geschickt befreite sich der junge Russe aus der Umklammerung des Rothaarigen und folgte der im dunkeln zu erkennenden Silhouette. Kai musste nicht lange überlegen um Stimme und Schatten einer bestimmten Person zu zuordnen.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.Kapitel: ...einer Flucht...**

„_Pssst!...Komm mit Kai-kun und versuch Tala-kun nicht zu wecken!" Geschickt befreite sich der junge Russe aus der Umklammerung des Rothaarigen und folgte der im dunkeln zu erkennenden Silhouette. Kai musste nicht lange überlegen um Stimme und Schatten einer bestimmten Person zu zuordnen._

Gemeinsam traten sie aus dem Raum, auf den noch immer sperrlicht beleuchteten Gang. Erst als sich die Tür zu Talas Zimmer schloss, fuhr Kai sein Gegenüber leise an. „Was soll das werden wenn's fertig ist, Sayoi?" Zwar konnte sich der Graublauhaarige schon denken was dieser von ihm wollte, jedoch empfand er es als besser nachzufragen. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung, das er eine Antwort erhielt, wurde Kai gegen die kalte Mauer gedrückt. Mit der linken Hand stütze sich der Arzt an der Wand ab und mit der anderen griff er so an Kais Kinn, dass dieser gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zusehen. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu Kleiner! Wenn du mir jetzt nicht vertraust, dann können wir die ganze Aktion auch gleich sein lassen!"

Kai war wie erstarrt und brachte kein Laut über seine Lippen. Sollte er sich in dem jungen Arzt doch geirrt haben? „Wir müssen heute noch handeln! Ich habe vor wenigen Minuten einen Anruf von Voltaire erhalten. Sie werden in 2 Tagen zurück sein!" Noch immer rührte Kai keinen einzigen Muskel, weder seines Körpers noch seines Gesichtes. Doch Sayoi lies nicht locker und wusste auch schon wie er den Jüngeren zum agieren bringen konnte. „Liegt dir so wenig an deiner Familie, das du solange überlegst oder..." er machte eine kurze Pause und senkte seinen Kopf zu Kais Ohr „...hast du im Endeffekt sogar Angst? Angst vor dem was in der Akte stehen könnte?" Treffer versenkt! Dachte sich der Ältere und sah wie Kais Gesichtszüge, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden, entgleisten. Angst? Angst. Ja ich habe Angst, aber dennoch will ich wissen was in dieser Akte steht, egal was es ist. Verdammt ich habe wohl oder übel keine andere Wahl als ihm zu vertrauen, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt. Mehr als enttäuscht zu werden kann doch eh nicht passieren. Und so lange ich die anderen da nicht mit rein ziehe, soll mir alles recht sein, um etwas über meine Familie in Erfahrung zu bringen. 

Fast in Zeitlupe senkte der Graublauhaarige seinen Kopf und befreite sich aus seiner Lage, indem er den jungen Arzt von sich Wegstoß. Fast nur ein Flüstern verließ dabei sein Mund. „Ich sagte doch ich nehme deine Hilfe an. Ob ich dir nun vertraue oder nicht, ist allein meine Sache." Als Kai endete setzte er sich in Bewegung und lies einen leicht perplex schauenden Sayoi zurück. Doch hielt der Jüngere nur wenige Schritte später an und drehte sich zu sein Gegenüber um und schaute ihn mit seinen rubinroten Opalen emotionslos an. „Willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Nun setzte sich auch Sayoi in Bewegung und war mit sich selbst zufrieden. Schweigend gingen sie die Gänge entlang, immer darauf bedacht nicht von den Kapuzenträgern entdeckt zu werden. Am Ende eines Ganges machten sie halt. Leicht spähte der Abteiarzt um die Ecke. Vier, in lange Umhänge gehüllte Männer standen vor einer massiven Stahltür.

„Du wartest hier bis ich die Kapuzenträger weggelockt habe. Du musst dich aber beeilen ich weis nicht wie lange ich sie ablenken kann." Nachdem er ein kaum merkliches Nicken Seitens Kai wahrnahm ging der Schwarzhaarige auf die Wachen zu. Abwartend sahen die rubinroten Augen zu, wie der Abteiarzt sich an die Tür lehnte und mit den Männern redete. Es dauerte nicht lang und die 5 verließen den Gang. Erst als der Letzte von ihnen nicht mehr in Sichtweite war stürmte Kai zur Tür, die sich ohne Probleme öffnen lies.

War das Sayoi? Ich kann es nur hoffen, aber trotzdem läuft das alles viel zu glatt ab. 

Zweifelnd betrat er den Raum und weitete geschockt die Augen.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!? Er machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum und lies seinen Blick über die unendlich vielen Schubladen wandern. Er schüttelte den Kopf leicht. Kai wusste das er nicht viel Zeit hatte und sprintete zum ersten Schrank. Es waren 6 an der Zahl und dazu noch ziemlich große. Zum erstenmal in seinem Leben war er froh darüber das sein Großvater ein Perfektionist in allen Lebenslagen ist. Jede Schublade war mit Buchstaben des Alphabets versehen. Nach vier Schränken hatte der Graublauhaarige schon fast die Hoffnung und auch schon jede menge Zeit verloren. Doch am fünften Schrank machte sein Herz schon fast einen Freudensprung als er seinen Namen am Rande einer Akte hervor lugen sah. Schnell überflog er einige Blätter. Das muss der Schrank für die Blader sein! Ich kann nur hoffen, das alles was ich wissen muss hier drin steht. Geräusche die von weit außerhalb des Raumes kamen, ließen ihn hochschrecken. Ohne lange zu zögern riss Kai weitere Schubladen auf, wanderte mit seinen Rubinen über die Ansammlung von Papieren und fand schließlich das was er suchte. Die Geräusche wurden lauter und Kai konnte eindeutig erkennen, das es Schritte sein mussten, die anscheinend immer schneller wurden. Hastig verschwanden die Akten unter seiner Jacke, die er sich vorhin noch übergeworfen hatte und begab sich zur Tür, die leicht angelehnt war. In windesteile huschten seine Augen über das kalte Gestein, welches den größten Teil des Gebäudes ausmachte. Es war niemand zu sehen und die Laufgeräusche schienen immer näher zukommen. Ohne lange nachzudenken sprintete Kai los, stieß nebenbei die Stahltür zu und machte sich in Richtung seines Zimmers davon.

Erst als Kai seine Zimmertür hinter sich schloss, atmete er auf und lies sich auf einem mehr als fragwürdigen etwas, namens Bett, nieder. Angespannt breitete er die einzelnen Akten auf seinem Nachtlager aus und bedachte sie mit unschlüssigen Blicken. Wie in Trance und fast in Zeitlupe glitten seine Finger zu den Papieren, in denen ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit steht. Langsam öffnete er die erste Seite. Zum Vorschein kam eine Art Steckbrief. Noch bevor er die ersten Worte lesen konnte, klopfte es und in Sekundenschnelle waren die Akten unter seinem Bett, in der hintersten Ecke, gelandet.

Die dringende Frage wer das seien könnte schlich sich in sein Gedächtnis, die mit den Worten „Herein!" beantwortet wurde. Ein dunkelgrünes paar Augen musterten Kai und schauten fragend zu dem Jüngeren. Noch während die Tür sich hinter dem Störenfried schloss, eilte auch schon seine Frage an Kais Ohren. „Und? Konntest du etwas finden was dich weiter bringt?" Den leicht protestierenden Blick Kais ignorierend, setzte sich der Abteiarzt zu ihm aufs Bett, schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das zu interessieren hat!" So gleichgültig wie seine Stimme klang, war es dem Graublauhaarigen allerdings nicht, fragte sich sogar ´Warum es ihn interessiert?´. Doch holte ihn Sayoi aus seinen Gedanken, als er ihn sacht, aber bestimmt eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Jetzt oder nie Schoss es dem jungen Arzt durch den Kopf. „Kai-kun! Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund warum ich euch, speziell dir helfen will. Und genau aus diesem Grund interessiert es mich auch, ob du etwas über deine Familie heraus bekommen hast." Kai war verwirrt, zeigte es jedoch nicht. Einen anderen Grund? Na auf den bin ich ja mal gespannt Dachte Kai mehr sarkastisch, als ernst gemeint. „Kai wir...Ich...Ich bin dein.." doch Sayois ungewohntes stottern wurde durch einen lauten Knall und „Kai bist du hier?" unterbrochen. „Wie du siehst, ja." Während Kai sprach ruhten seine Augen auf Sayoi, wartete das dieser weitersprach. Der Schwarzhaarige war unterdessen aufgesprungen, beachtete nicht die fragenden Blicke der beiden Jungen und wirkte wieder so selbstsicher wie eh und je. „Gut das du hier bist Tala-kun. Ihr könnt die anderen Demos wecken gehen, damit ich euch unseren Fluchtplan erläutern kann. Wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten im Trainingsraum." Und schon war der Schwarzhaarige verschwunden und lies zwei perplex schauende Blader zurück.

Als auch nach dem dritten Versuch Kai zum Reden zu bringen, keine Reaktion oder beim letzteren ein „Später" kam, gab Tala mit einem seufzen auf und hoffte das Kai auch wirklich nachher mit ihm sprechen würde.

Nach noch nicht mal 10 Minuten betraten die Demolition Boys den Trainingsraum, wo auch schon Sayoi auf sie wartete. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!" war seine Begrüßung und schon hielt er ihnen einen Bauplan der Abtei vor die Nase. „Hört jetzt bitte gut zu, ich möchte nämlich nicht alles noch mal wiederholen müssen." Ein Nicken des gesamten Teams bestätigte ihm, das er ihre, anzunehmende, volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Wir werden die Abtei nicht nur verlassen, sondern auch dem Erdboden gleichmachen, damit Boris und Voltaire keine Chance haben uns so schnell auf die Schliche zu kommen und dazu gewinnen wir jede Menge Vorsprung." Sayois Augen ruhten während er sprach auf Kai, erwartete anscheinend nur von ihm Einspruch. Umso erstaunter war der Schwarzhaarige, als er merkte das Kai ihm aufmerksam zuhörte und nicht den Anschein machte auch nur ein Wort gegen das zu sagen, was folgen würde. Ungehalten sprach der junge Arzt nun weiter. „Wir werden ein Feuer legen. Brian und Spencer ihr übernehmt die oberen Geschosse. Ihr solltet darauf achten soweit wie möglich von den Treppen entfernt, das Feuer zu legen. Tala und Ian ihr werdet euch um die Gruppen der Jugendlichen kümmern die ich eingeteilt hab und geht mit ihnen zum Süd- und Westschacht und bringt sie so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Gebäude raus. Ich konnte mich mit der BBA in Verbindung setzten. Es werden nahe am Rande des Waldes in Richtung Süden Hubschrauber und Mitarbeiter der BBA auf euch warten, die die Jugendlichen und uns sicher von hier weg bringen. Kai und ich werden ein paar Minuten später zum Einsatz kommen. Wir werden in dem unteren Geschoss ein Feuer legen. Ich weis nicht wie empfindlich diese Maschinen da unten sind, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie einiges an Hitze aushalten sollten, bevor sie, wenn überhaupt, eine Explosion auslösen. Kai das bedeutet wir müssen schnell und präzise Handeln." Während Sayoi sprach deutete er immer wieder mit seinen Zeigefinger auf den Plan in seinen Händen und sah nun, als er endete, die Jungs vor sich eindringlich und fragend an. „Seid ihr alle damit einverstanden? Habt ihr noch fragen?" Tala schielte zu Kai, erwartete jeden Moment einen Einwand. Doch selbst zum erstaunen der restlichen Mitglieder, sowie des Rothaarigen blieb der Wiederspruch aus. Sie nickten alle kurz dem Älteren zu. Was ist nur mit Kai los? So kenn ich ihn ja gar nicht. Ob das damit zusammen hängt, das Sayoi vorhin bei ihm war? Vielleicht haben sie sich ja ausgesprochen. Tala wurde immer neugieriger, warum Kai einfach so aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden ist und er besagten Graublauhaarigen in dessen Räumlichkeit zusammen mit Sayoi aufgefunden hat. Doch mit der Neugier kam auch Eifersucht in ihm auf. Was wollte dieser Sayoi von ihm? So sehr Tala es auch versuchte seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen, ein gefährliches Aufblitzen in seinen Augen zum Abteiarzt konnte er nicht unterdrücken. „Sehr gut. Wir treffen uns Punkt 17 Uhr hier wieder. Das heißt ihr habt gerade mal 10 Minuten nach dem Training, um euch die wirklich wichtigsten Dinge die ihr braucht einzustecken." Damit wandte sich Sayoi zum gehen. Jedoch machte er knapp vor dem Eingang zum Trainingsraum halt und drehte sich noch einmal zu den Demolition Boys um. „Ich denke das Training wird euch gut tun, um noch ein wenig abzuschalten. Also habt Spaß und verausgabt euch nicht so! Ihr werdet die Kraft für heut Abend noch brauchen." Erst das Zufallen der Tür brachte die Jungen aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

Nicht alle fünf Blader konnten sich auf das Training konzentrieren und genau diese zwei die mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu seien schienen, waren innerlich sehr froh, als es auf das Ende des Trainings zuging.

Eilig machten sich die einzelnen Teammitglieder zu ihren Zimmern auf. Bis auf einer. Fest entschlossen endlich zu erfahren, was zum Teufel noch mal mit Kai los ist, folgte Tala seinem Kleinen und holte ihn auch ein paar Meter vor dessen Zimmer ein. Etwas kräftiger, als der Ältere wollte, drängte er Kai an die kalte Steinmauer und packte ihn an seinen Handgelenken. „Was soll das Tala? Lass mich los!" Fast schon krampfhaft versuchte sich Kai aus Talas Griff zu befreien, aber es misslang ihm. „Kai bitte! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir! Ich sehe es dir doch an. Also bitte sag mir was los ist. Ich liebe dich, das weist du doch und es macht mich fertig dich so verwirrt zusehen. Und dann noch die Sache mit Sayoi. Ich dachte du vertraust ihm nicht, dann sehe ich euch zwei zusammen in deinem Zimmer und auf einmal hast noch nicht einmal einen Ton gegen seinen Plan gesagt." Während Tala zu beginn seiner kleinen Rede schon gebrüllt hatte, wurde er zum Schluss hin immer leiser. Kai konnte es nicht fassen. War es ihm wirklich so leicht an zumerken, das er verwirrt war? Verwirrt über die Tatsache, das seine Eltern lebten? Das Sayoi ihm half und dazu noch einen Grund hatte den er bis jetzt noch nicht wusste? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde senkte der Jüngere seinen Kopf und schaute Tala daraufhin ungewohnt liebevoll an. „Tala ich liebe dich auch und sofern wir dieses Gebäude verlassen haben werde ich dir sagen was los ist. Das verspreche ich dir." Das war nicht unbedingt das was Tala hören wollte, doch es beruhigte ihn ungemein. Kai hingegen ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken selbst, wollte er doch den Rothaarigen nicht da mit rein ziehen, auch wenn dieser es nur gut mit ihm meinte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Er würde es Tala erzählen müssen und ebenfalls den Fakt, das er Sayois Hilfe angenommen hatte. Doch weiter in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft konnten sie nicht bleiben, da Brian und Spencer gerade den Gang entlang auf sie zukamen und so löste Tala den Griff um Kais Handgelenke. Die beiden hatten nicht mitbekommen, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Zusammen machten sie sich, wie auch schon Stunden zuvor, auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum.

Dort warteten auch schon Sayoi und Ian. „Ihr wisst was zu tun ist?" Ein einstimmiges Nicken seitens der Demolition Boys folgte. „Dann alle auf ihre Posten! Wir werden uns am Waldrand treffen. Und seit vorsichtig mit dem Behältnissen." verkündete Sayoi, gab Brian und Spencer Streichhölzer, sowie zwei etwas größere Behälter, in denen sich eine Flüssigkeit befand. Während sich Ian in Richtung Süd- und Tala in Richtung Westschacht auf machten, beeilten sich Brian und Spencer in die oberen Geschosse zu kommen. Erst als das Wiederhallen der Schritte der vier Blader von den Mauer verschluckt wurde, machten sich nun auch die zwei übrigen gebliebenen, Kai und Sayoi, auf den Weg ins Untergeschoss.

Ian, sowie Tala brauchten nicht sehr lange, um zu den Schächten zu gelangen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung warteten bereits an beiden Schächten eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen. Ian durfte die Jüngeren aus dem Südschacht führen und schien auch sehr angetan von der Tatsache, das sie ihm ohne Wiederworte folgten, obwohl er nicht gerade der Größte von ihnen war. Auch bei Tala, der Gleichaltrige und etwas jüngere durch den Westschacht hinaus in die Kälte führte, lief alles ohne Probleme ab. Zusammen mit der Gruppe hatte er auch schon nach kurzer Zeit Ian eingeholt und mit einem kurzen, fast schon Freude ausstrahlenden Blick schauten sie auf das alte, graue Gebäude zurück. Nach gut 15 Minuten Fußmarsch, in denen sie sich etwas dem Tempo der Jüngeren angepasst hatten, hörten Tala und Ian ihre Namen von weiter hinten zu sich nach vorne durchdringen. Nur wenig später standen zwei nach Luft schnappende Blader vor ihnen. „Und bei euch alles gut verlaufen?" fragte Ian die Beiden, mit etwas freudigen Unterton in der Stimme und schaute von Brian zu Spencer. „Ja." Brachte schließlich Brian unter husten heraus und überblickte die große Gruppe von Jugendlichen. Nur langsam setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung, in der Erwartung, das in den Schätzungsweise 15 verbleibenden Minuten bis zum Waldrand, Sayoi und Kai sie einholen könnten.

Derweil schüttete Kai den letzten Rest der stechend riechenden Flüssigkeit auf den Boden.

„Geschafft! Das war das letzte Labor! Nur noch das Streichholz und wir verschwinden so schnell wie möglich von hier!" Damit zückte Sayoi eine kleine Packung aus seiner Hosentasche und holte sich eines der dünnen Hölzer heraus. „War doch eine gute Idee eine Spur von Raum zu Raum mit dem Zeug zu ziehen oder?" flötete der Schwarzhaarige und Eigenlob schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ja. Ganz toll Sayoi. Jetzt zünd schon endlich das Ding an und lass uns von hier verschwinden." Kai konnte es nicht fassen. Wie kann ein Mann mit 25 Jahren sich so kindisch benehmen und dann auch noch in so einer Situation. Genervt wandte sich der Jüngere zur Treppe, doch hielt er auf der ersten Stufe inne. Verdammter Mist! Zeitgleich mit seinen Gedanken fiel das entzündete Streichholz auf den Boden. In Sekundenschnelle breiteten sich immer größer werdende Flammen aus und machten die Linien die sie gezogen hatten sichtbar. Selbst die Luft schien sich rasend schnell zu erwärmen. „Was wartest du noch solang?" Sayoi sprintete zu Kai und schnappte ihm am Handgelenk. Es gelang ihm zwar den Kleineren die Stufen hoch zu zerren, musste ihn jedoch eine Etage höher loslassen, da sich Kai aus seinem Griff befreien konnte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was ist denn los Kai-kun? Jetzt komm schon wir müssen weg von hier!" Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte erneut den Graublauhaarigen am Arm zu packen, dieser wich aber geschickt aus und rannte plötzlich los, rief Sayoi dabei noch etwas zu. „Geh schon mal vor! Ich komme gleich nach, versprochen!" Wie angewurzelt und mit starren Blick auf die Stelle, wo Sayoi bis eben noch Kais Rücken gesehen hatte stand er nun da. Wusste nicht ob er dem Jüngeren hinterher rennen sollte oder nicht. Bitte halte einmal in deinem jungen Leben dein Versprechen otouto![1 Mit diesem Gedanken machte sich der ehemalige Abteiarzt, wie er sich schon bald nennen durfte, auf den Weg zum Südschacht, in Richtung Wald.

TBC

Erklärung:

[1 otouto großer Bruder


End file.
